


A New Beginning.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Soap Opera, @ Copy-Write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stefano is married to Lisa, that he had met at a local restaurant, and they have five children, all boys, ages 3 to 17-years-old, and it's a New Beginning for everyone.

On a Clear Sunny Day, Shawn-Douglas was sailing the boat Fancy Face Four, when His Wife Belle walked up on the Deck, They hugged each-other.

"So, where are we?", Belle asked. 

"Well, while you and Claire was sleeping, I had this boat refueled, Now we're on our way back home", Shawn-Douglas answered. 

"Oh That's Good, I can't wait to see everyone again", Belle said. 

"Me Too", Shawn replied. 

About an hour later Their Daughter Claire, walked up on the Deck, She looked at them, and went back down again. 

"What's the matter with her?", Shawn asked. 

"Oh She's having one of those Teenage Phases, Like we have when we were her age", Belle answered. 

"Oh I see", Shawn said. 

Meanwhile Back at Salem, At the Dimera Mansion, an Angry and Irate Stefano Dimera Stormed into the Living Room in a Big Huff, He was followed by his Wife Lisa, She was looking at him with a worried look on her face. 

"Stefano, please, could you just talk to me, you haven't said a word since we left the police station?", Lisa asked. 

"How many times have i told him, not to get involved with that gang", Stefano said as he muttered to himself. 

"Well, maybe it wasn't that bad", Lisa said until Stefano looked at her with a snarled look on his face. 

"Weren't you listening to what The Police Officer Had Told Us, He was caught with a Car Stereo!!!", Stefano said with a snarled voice. 

"That's No Reason of You Giving Him The Silent Treatment when He was Brought To Us", Lisa Replied. 

"So Now You're Taking His Side?", Stefano asked. 

"I'm Not Taking Anyone's Side, I'm Just Saying that You Should've Said Something To Him, But Instead You Just Gave Him The Silent Treatment", Lisa answered. 

"Oh I See", Stefano said. 

Meanwhile in a bedroom up-stairs, Stefano and Lisa's oldest 17-year-old son named Elliot was talking on the Telephone with one of his friends named Todd. 

"Todd, what happened, you and the guys bailed out on me, when the Police Arrived?", Elliot asked. 

"Hey, E-Dog, I'm Sorry, But We had to Run, Sorry If We Bailed Out On You", Todd answered. 

"Well, Now Dad is Mad At Me, He wouldn't Even say one word to keep, Just gave me the Silent Treatment", Elliot said. 

"I'm sure He'll get over it", Todd replied. 

Suddenly Elliot heard some noise from outside his closed bedroom door.

"Todd, I'm going to have to call you back", Elliot said. 

"All Right, Take Care", Todd replied as he hung up the phone. 

Elliot walked over toward his closed bedroom door, He opened his bedroom door and saw his little 3-year-old brother named Tyler Dimera, he was wearing his Light Blue Pajamas, and was holding his stuffed animal dog named Poppy, it was brown and white one. 

"Tyler, were you listening to my conversation?", Elliot asked. 

"Yes I did, You're not supposed to have phone calls from no-one, that's what Dad says", Tyler answered. 

"Don't Squeal Or I'm going to Hurt You", Elliot said. 

"Oh I won't", Tyler replied. 

"Good, Now Go Back to Bed, Before We both get into trouble", Elliot said. 

"All Right", Tyler replied as he went back to his bedroom. 

Elliot closed the door behind him, put on his pajamas, and went to bed too.


	2. A Motorcycle Ride To The Lake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot is about to have a Visitor of His Own.

The Next Morning, Elliot was in the Garage of The Mansion, He was changing the Oil on his Black Harley Davidson Motorcycle, He was busy working on his motorcycle, not knowing that someone was walking toward the Garage, and the person stood outside of the Garage, and was looking at him with love in her eyes. 

"How about a Ride, Mister?", The Voice asked until Elliot looked and was surprised to see Claire Brady.

She was standing outside the Garage and was looking at him with love in her eyes, She was wearing under-wear, shorts, bra, shirt, socks, shoes, He got up, wiped his hands on a rag, He walked over to her. 

"Claire, It's You, When did you come back?", Elliot asked as he gave her a big hug. 

"Just Last Night, I wanted to see you, But I decided to wait until Tomorrow", Claire answered as she hugged him back. 

"Oh Claire, I never thought that I would ever see you again", Elliot said. 

"I was thinking the same thing too", Claire replied. 

"Claire, do you want to help me with my motorcycle?", Elliot asked as he looked at her. 

"Oh Yes", Claire answered as Elliot took her by the hand and led her inside the Garage and by the Motorcycle. 

Elliot took The Oil Funnel from the Table, He opened the Oil Tank Lid and put it on the Motorcycle Seat.

"All Right, you hold on to the funnel, while I poured the Oil in", Elliot said as he looked at her. 

"All Right", Claire replied as she held the Oil Funnel. 

Elliot took a bottle of Oil, opened it, He poured the Oil in the Oil Tank, He Looked at Claire while he was doing it, She looked back at him, until the Oil Tank was Full, He took the Oil Funnel out, put the Oil Tank Lid back on, He put the dirty oil funnel in the Garage sink, He grabbed a rag and wiped his hands on the rag, He looked at Claire again.

"Here, you need your hands wiped too", Elliot said as he put out the rag to her. 

"All Right, Thank You", Claire replied as she took the rag, they were both surprised when their fingers were touching each-other. 

Claire started wiping her hands on the rag.

"Hey, how about we go for a Ride to the Lake?", Elliot asked. 

"Oh, but won't your mom or dad be mad", Claire answered. 

"No, They Won't, Dad's having a Meeting at The Company Dimera Empire Incorporated, and Mom is on her Shopping Trip", Elliot replied. 

"But what about your brothers?", Claire asked. 

"Well, Tyler's at Day Care, Ryan is at his Boy Scout Meeting, Drake is at his Baseball Practice, Derek is at his Football Practice, So How about If We Go", Elliot answered. 

"All Right, Let's Go", Claire replied.

Elliot put on his Motorcycle Helmet, and he gave an extra one to Claire, she put it on, Elliot got on the motorcycle and moved it out of the Garage, While Claire followed him, He started his Motorcycle, Claire got on and put her arms around Elliot's waist, He started the Motorcycle and started driving away, Until they arrived at the Lake, Elliot parked the motorcycle on the parking lot, they both got off, took off their helmets, and walked toward the picnic table.


End file.
